


Three, Two, One...

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-04
Updated: 2005-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conflicted, they counted down the minutes before Fred's death. Spike & Angel, 'A Hole in the World'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three, Two, One...

“Nothing else we can do…” Spike sounded subdued.  
   
Angel could almost feel a shiver run down his spine as he watched the clock count down. “There has to be _something_ …” he insisted.  
   
“Yeah. Destroyin’ half the planet.”  
   
“There’s another way,” Angel insisted. “There’s _always_ —”  
   
“No, there’s _not_ always,” Spike snapped angrily. “In case you hadn’t noticed, mate, the world’s a grand, fucked up place. If the hero always saved the day in the nick of time, d’you think things would be half this bad?”  
   
“Fred _deserves_ a hero,” Angel shot back, the hint of a growl in his voice.  
   
“More than anyone else ‘ve ever met,” Spike agreed, his own eyes flashing. “Universe doesn’t seem to care what she deserves.”  
   
Angel scowled at him and looked away. Spike anticipated it to be a nice, long brood when Angel surprised him by speaking again:  
   
“Do you think it would be easier?”  
   
“Easier than what?”  
   
Angel sighed. “Easier if we didn’t care,” he clarified. “If we could just say to hell with the world. Angelus would’ve—”  
   
“Angelus wouldn’t’ve cared about Fred’s life in the first place,” Spike reminded him. “Probably would’ve destroyed the world and then had her for supper.”  
   
“So it doesn’t matter what we do,” Angel retorted gloomily.  
   
Spike let out a frustrated sigh and then whapped Angel upside the head for good measure.  
   
“Hey!”  
   
“Listen, you git. We may lose Fred, but right now there’s a god-king loose in LA and I, personally, am lookin’ forward to getting revenge for our girl. Figure splatterin’ the pavement with god blood should even out things just a bit.”  
   
Angel shook his head incredulously. “You’re deranged.”  
   
“’Least ‘m not giving up.”  
   
Angel’s eyes narrowed for a moment before he nodded in agreement. “God blood, it is.”  
   
And time ran out.


End file.
